


First Date Panics

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Flowers, Helpful Lance, Helpful Pidge, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), condom joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Keith's panicking about his first date with Shiro.Luckily, Lance can be a helpful best friend when he wants to be.





	First Date Panics

“Lance help me please.”

“Dude, calm down, it’s just a date-”

“It’s not just a date, it’s a date with Shiro! Shiro with his way too kind personality, those perfect thighs, the prettiest smile ever and I’m never gonna look ready for thi-”

“HEY!” Lance puts his hands on Keith’s shoulders, “Listen to me, okay?”

Keith nods.

“Pidge has heard him pining for you for weeks.” Lance states, “He thinks you’ve got a great laugh, look amazing in red and is likely as panicky as you are about this date, right now.” Lance smiles and removes his hands, “So relax. Just be yourself, it’ll work out just fine.”

Keith’s face is beat red and a smile slowly crawls across it, “So he thinks my laugh is nice?”

Lance scoffs, “Dude, Pidge has had to listen to him spend hours talking about your everything and how beautiful it all is. So yeah, he thinks your laugh is nice.”

Keith giggles, “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.” Lance shoves him by the shoulders, “Now go shower, use that apple shampoo he’s gonna adore that’ll make your hair softer and then put on the outfit I set out for you.” Lance grins, “You’re gonna blow his mind.”

Keith chuckles, “You’re a life saver, Lance. Thanks.”

“Yeah, I know, now hurry up!” Lance pushes Keith towards the bathroom, “If he decides to come early I can only stall him for so long!”

Keith laughs, “Okay, okay.”

He heads for the bathroom and soon enough the sound of the shower running fills the apartment.

Lance breaths a sigh of relief and calls Pidge, “How are you on our end, babe?”

“ _Shiro’s been a nightmare!_ ” Pidge declares, “ _He keeps coming up with crazy scenarios of how he’s gonna fuck up, it got way weird! Like what if a piano dropped from the sky and he didn’t save Keith from it, weird!_ ”

“Not much different on our end honestly, Keith kept freaking out about how it’s a date with Shiro and how he’s never gonna look good enough for Mr Sex-On-Legs.”

“ _Are you kidding me?! Shiro talked about his stupid face for, like, 17 minutes! Admitably, at least some of that was also dedicated to calling himself ugly compared to Keith, so that didn’t help with the time. I had to tell him to stop keeping Keith waiting to get him to finally decide on an outfit._ ”

“Tell him to buy Keith flowers or some shit, Keith’s only just gotten in the shower since he spent more or less all of his time eating breakfast freaking out.”

“ _At this rate, they won’t even go on the date because they’re too freaked out about scaring each other off._ ”

“But that’s why we’re here, my love. We’re the moral support that gets them to get their heads out of their asses and act.”

“ _I am never helping anyone get ready for a date ever again, least of all Shiro._ ” 

“Dido. Maybe once these two get outta the houses we can get a bit of alone time?”

“ _That doesn’t sound like half bad an idea, hun._ ”

The shower turns off.

Lance sighs, “I gotta go, Keith’s coming out now.”

“Yeah, I think Shiro’s finally stopped fussing with his shirt by now.” Pidge states, “Later Lance. I love you.”

Lance smiles, “Love you too, birdy.”

He hangs up before Pidge can fake scold him over the nickname. The bathroom door opens with Keith bundled up in a towel.

Lance grins at him, “Ready for your date, champ?”

Keith takes a deep breathe, “I, I think so.”

Lance nods, “Go get dressed then, Pidge says Shiro’s on his way.”

Keith nods, “Right.”

He runs for his bedroom door. Lance shakes his head.

* * *

Shiro dances a little on the spot, bouquet in hand, glancing side ways every now and then.

He takes a deep breathe, “Okay Takashi, you can do this. Just knock on the door and be yourself.”

He raises a hand to knock.

“Coming!” Keith calls.

Shiro’s heart jumps and he knows he’s started turning red, his face feels stupidly hot, why can’t he calm down?!

Keith opens the door.

Shiro’s eyes widen, his blush doesn’t go away, if anything it gets worse because holy hell, Keith looks amazing.

He’s wearing those lovely black leggings he’s so fond of that look so, so good on him and make his legs look like they go on for days. A red shirt with no sleeves, just two straps that show off a little bit of perfect, beautiful cleavage. Red ankle boots that give him one small extra inch of height and Shiro wants them next to his work shoes he keeps near his front door.

He is fucked, he is so, so fucked-

“Hey.” Keith greets, starting at the flowers, “A-are those for me?”

Shiro hastily nods, “Yeah, I, I thought you’d like them. I mean, I, that one time we saw each other at the store I saw you looking at the bouquets and I thought this was the one you were staring at.”

Keith smiles and nods, “Yeah it was. Thanks.”

He takes the bouquet from Shiro and their hands brush in the interaction and Shiro wants it to last forever.

Then Keith’s going back into the house, calling, “I’ll put these in water then we can go. Thanks Shiro.”

Shiro manages a small wave as he keeps smiling, “Yeah, anything for you.”

Keith smiles at him.

Shiro hears angels sing.

Keith reappears at the door with a small backpack on him, “Ready to go?”

“With you, anywhere.” Shiro offers a hand.

Keith smiles and takes it, “Then lead the way, babe.”

Shiro squeezes back, “As you wish.”

The two head for the stairs.

“MAKE SURE TO USE A CONDOM!” Lance screams from the door.

Shiro and Keith turn beat red, “LANCE!”

Lance snickers and runs past them, jumping over the railing to get ahead, “Later, love birds! Be safe!”

He keeps laughing as he runs down the stairs.

Keith slaps himself in the face, “I hate him.”

Shiro chuckles nervously, “At least he’s looking out for you like best friends do?”

Keith signs, “If only he wasn’t such a best friend sometimes.”

Shiro smiles, “Well he got me to relax a little, so at least he’s not entirely useless.”

Keith blinks and smiles, “Ya know what? You’re right. He got me pissed enough at him to forget how nervous I was about you.”

Shiro blinks, “You were nervous?”

Keith laughs, “Duh! This is my first date with you! Takashi Shirogane, the greatest guy on campus and one of the sweetest people I know, not to mention your maddening good looks.”

Shiro turns red, “I’m not that great.”

“Lies! Slander!” Keith declares, “You’re amazing and I still kinda can’t believe this is happening.”

Shiro chuckles, “Well don’t be so quick to dismiss yourself, Keith. You’re pretty amazing yourself and I consider myself blessed to even talk to you.”

Keith gapes, “What?! But why?”

“Because you’re you. Brave, unpredictable, firey you.” Shiro blushes, “You’re basically the definition of my type Keith, how could I not want to date you?”

Keith turns red and his his head in Shiro’s arm, “You can’t just say things like that, Shiro!”

Shiro grins, “Oh and why not?”

“It’s embarrassing!” Keith whines, “Plus, I never know what to say back because there’s way too many amazing things about you for me to ever list.”

Shiro giggles and swings their linked arms, “Let’s worry about the flattery after the date. I promised you something fun and that’s what we’re gonna have.”

Keith extracts himself from behind Shiro’s arm and takes a deep breathe, “Okay, let’s have fun then.”

The two smile and squeeze each others’ hands.


End file.
